Somewhere Over the Rain Cloud
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: First part of "Before the Fact" series. How Kit and Guinna met!
1. Default Chapter

Writer notes: This is the first part of a series set before "Colors of the Past" series. This is Guinna's introduction!  
  
***  
  
Somewhere Over The Rain Cloud   
  
Circa-1939.   
  
A shimmering glaze of sunlight shivered across the bay. Early morning had set over Cape Suzette. One thin stream of light filtered through a narrow crack in the curtain of the top bedroom of Higher for Hire. It shone directly in Kit's eyes. That was his alarm clock. He slid out of bed, and got ready for the day.   
"Bye, Papa Bear! See you this afternoon" Kit said, grabbing his backpack and heading downstairs.  
"Bye, Lil' Britches" Baloo murmured in his sleep.  
Rebecca poured her coffee just as footsteps pounded down the stairs. She smiled, grabbed a blueberry muffin from the basket she bought on her way, and waited at the end of the stairs. The everyday routine had spawned not long after the orphaned boy had arrived two years ago.  
"Morning Miz Cunningham" Kit greeted, taking the muffin. "Thanks! Any runs today?"  
"Good morning, Kit" she greeted back, following him to the front door. "You and Baloo have a run at six o'clock this evening for Barlow. So, make sure you're back by five."  
Kit saluted. "Don't worry. I'll be here. Bye, Miz Cunningham."  
"Have a good day at school" Rebecca called as Kit raced out the building.  
  
  
Kit's day at school went pretty good. He received an A on his math test and Kourtney James talked with him for a while at lunch. He left right after school for Higher for Hire on his usual path. He was minding his own business when something caught his eye up ahead. A toffee brown bearess around his age was walking several yards in front of him. She was acting rather suspicious, peering around and wearing a nervous expression. She disappeared into the bushes next to the road.  
It wasn't something he did everyday, but Kit's curiosity lead him straight into the bushes behind her. He had an odd feeling about this girl and wanted to know why. He followed her for a few more minutes until he lost track. *Now, where did she go?*  
A twig snapped behind him. Before Kit could turn around, something hit him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground.  
The blow was minor, only knocking him out for a few seconds. Kit held his head. No blood was shed, but there was definitely a bump. He pull himself up to find the girl pointing a small pistol in his face.   
"Get up" she ordered.   
"What did I do?" Kit asked, grimacing as he stood.  
The girl's face was concrete. "Be quiet. I know he'd send someone to kill us."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You're here to kill me, right?"  
Kit eyes widened, confused. "Me kill you? No! Why would I do that?"   
"You're not an air pirate?" the embarrassed girl quivered, lowering her pistol.  
"No."  
"Oh, great." She stuffed the pistol in it's holster under her pant-leg then threw her arms up. "This looks good! Me attacking an innocent bystander."  
"It's okay." Kit shrugged. "No harm done."  
She gulped, keeping her gaze to the ground. "Well, I'm sorry for your trouble."  
"That's all right." His curiosity was getting quite a fill. Air pirates? "What do air pirates want with you?"  
"None of your business. You wouldn't be interested anyway." The girl turned to walk away.  
"Try me."  
She stopped, pained by his advance. Her scorned memories were hard to handle. "Just get out of here, please, and don't tell anyone we met."  
"Why?" Kit stepped forward to follow her again. "Who are you? I'd like to know." She only stood there, trying her best to keep emotion in. When silence lingered, Kit spoke, "I'll tell you who I am. My name is Kit Cloudkicker."  
A spark had been lit. "The boy who flies through the air?" she asked, turning to face him.   
"Yeah, that's me" Kit replied, proudly.  
"My brother thinks the stunts you do are amazing. I haven't seen you fly yet, but I can imagine how spectacular your stunt is."  
"I don't really fly, I glide. Anyway, could you please tell me your name?"  
The girl blushed. "Guinna Kurosawa" she said, sticking out her hand. Kit excepted it.  
"So, you have a brother?"  
"Yes, my brother Macalister. We live here in these woods."  
"Why are air pirates after you?"  
Guinna quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you so interested?"   
"I know how it feels to have to watch my back every minute of the day because of someone searching for me. Except I've never carried a pistol."  
"My brother makes me carry it. He says we can't take any risk."  
"Even if Cape Suzette is protected?"  
"There's other things we have to watch out for." Guinna frowned deeply.   
"Like what?"  
"It's very complicated" she said, shunning the subject. "Hey! Why don't you come home with me. My brother would like to meet you."  
"I can't stay for long. I have a job to get to by 5:00."  
"It won't take long."   
Kit hesitated at first to follow her. He wanted to trust good judgment and just leave, but Guinna had already started off with a gesture of her hand for him to follow. She led Kit to a small, worn down shack in the thicket of the bushes. She opened the rickety door.  
"The squeaking is our alarm if anyone tries to get in when we're asleep" she explained, leading him in. "I'm home, Mac."   
"Welcome back, Guinna" said a young man from the corner reading a book "I was starting to get worried about you."  
She sheepishly grinned. "I'm all right. I can take care of myself."  
"Yeah, I have a bump on my head to prove it" Kit spoke up.  
Macalister flicked his eyes up, catching his first look at their guest. He stood, tower over them. "Who's your friend, G.?"  
Kit stepped forward, confidently. "I'm Kit Cloudkicker."   
"THE Kit Cloudkicker." Mac nodded with a satisfied smile. "The boy who glides through the air on that board?"  
"That's me."  
"It's an honor to meet you."   
"Thanks."  
Kit's smile wavered at the heavy stare from the older boy. He looked at his watch...almost five. "I have to get going or I'll be late for work."  
Guinna waved. "See you around."  
"You too" Kit slipped out of the shack. *Strange people* he thought as he walked into Higher for Hire, rubbing his head. It still hurt from the girl hitting him.   
"What's wrong with your head, Lil' Britches?" Baloo asked, surprising Kit who didn't see him sitting in the big red chair reading the newspaper - comic section, of course.   
"Oh, hey Papa Bear. I have a slight headache."  
Baloo folded the paper, and stood. "Are you up for the trip, kiddo?"  
"Yeah. I just…I just scared this girl and she hit me" he replied, which made Baloo chuckled.   
"Musta been some girl."  
Kit nodded. "Yeah. Some girl." 


	2. Part 2

Freedom. That's what Kit felt every time he glided through the sky on his airfoil. At least, not when air pirates were attacking. Cape Suzette was down below. Everything looked miniature under his board. They were coming close to the bay that housed Higher for Hire. It was a slow weekend, no cargo to deliver or pick up. So Rebecca let them go have a little much wanted fun.  
As they drew closer to landing, Kit spotted a familiar person sitting on their dock. He squinted his eyes and made out that it was the girl he met the day before. He waved at her; she waved back.   
When they landed, Kit ran out the plane to talk to her, but she was gone already.  
"Lil' Britches, who you looking for?" Baloo asked, climbing out the Duck.  
Kit frowned. "Just someone I saw on the dock, but they're gone."  
"Well, maybe they had to leave."  
"Yeah, maybe you' re right."  
Kit had thought something was fishy about that girl. She never told him why the air pirates were after her, and her brother had acted pretty strange too. As the day went on, curiosity gnawed at his mind. He wanted to find out the truth about Guinna Kurosawa.  
The following day, the sky was full of dozens of puffy white clouds. Kit begged Baloo to bring him up again so he could do a little more cloudsurfing. Why waste a great cloudsurfing day when you didn't have no jobs? Baloo agreed after a few seconds of looking into Kit's pleading eyes.   
Kit saw her again…on the dock, just like yesterday. *What is that girl up to? I have to find out.* This time he wasn't going to let her get away. They landed, and Kit was out of the Sea Duck in a flash. She was gone again! He run off the dock, surveying the area. There she was, slipping away.  
"Guinna! Hey, wait!" he shouted, running up to her.  
She sighed, turning to meet him. "Hi, Kit. I was watching your gliding."  
"Yeah, I saw you from up there. I waved at you yesterday."  
"I waved back."   
Beat of awkward silence. Guinna shifted her weight.   
"Why did you run off yesterday before I could talk to you?" Kit finally asked.  
"I had to check in with my brother. He goes ballistic if I don't check in at a certain time."  
Kit raised an eyebrow. "Harsh brother."  
"Naw, he isn't. Just trying to take care of me." Guinna cracked a nervous smile then switched subjects on the first object that caught her eye. "Hey, is that your plane?"  
Kit smiled. "That's the Sea Duck. It's my boss's plane, but it use to be my friend Baloo's plane before he lost it. He still gets to fly it though."  
"Can I go see it?"  
"Yeah."  
The two kids walked over to the Sea Duck where Baloo was standing around watching them talk. "Well, hello little lady" he greeted, tipping his hat. "You must be the one Kit was looking for yesterday." Guinna blushed.  
"Baloo, this is Guinna Kurosawa. Guinna, this is my best friend, Baloo Bear."  
"Hi, Mr. Baloo." They shook hands. "I was admiring your plane. Is it a Conwing L-16?"  
"That's right. How'd you know that?"  
Guinna shrugged. "Lucky guess."  
Baloo and Kit looked at each other kind of suspiciously. There was no way she could of guessed that. This girl knew something about planes. Kit had a strange feeling in his gut. He was even more amazed that she started to name all the features of the Duck.  
"How do you know so much about planes, Guinna?" Baloo asked, after they finished giving her a tour.   
"My parents worked with planes" she replied, fiddling in the pilot's seat. "But, who doesn't."  
"A lot of people actually" Kit said, matter-a-factly. "What kind of work did your parents do?"   
"Just plane stuff. That's all." She shunned away from the subject. She looked up meekly. "Can I take this baby for a little spin?"  
"Huh?" Baloo cocked his head.   
Guinna made her question more clear. "Can I take the Sea Duck for a spin?"  
"You know how to fly?" Kit and Baloo asked in unison.   
"Yeah. Is that a surprise that a girl knows how to fly?"  
"Oh, no. It's common now-a-days" Baloo replied. "I say go for it."  
Guinna started the plane as Baloo and Kit buckled up. They watched in shock as she took off like she was an old pro already.   
"This is great! I love to fly."  
"How long have you been flying?" asked Baloo, sitting back in the navigator's seat becoming a bit fidgety about a fifteen-year old girl flying his plane. He had to admit, though, she was a smooth pilot.  
"Since I was three" she answered, not taking her eyes off the sky.   
"Oh, really. I didn't know three-year olds could get their pilot license" Baloo chuckled.   
"I never got a license before."  
Baloo leaned back at Kit, and whispered, "Who in the world did you bring on my plane?"  
Kit gaped at him. "You're the one who said 'go ahead, you can fly it'."   
"I have to admit she's pretty good at it."  
"Yeah." Kit peered at her from his seat slightly behind the front row. An incomprehensible joy gleamed from the girl's face. "She is."   
"So, is there anyplace you boys want to go?" Guinna asked, turning to look at them for the first time since take off. A gigantic smile threatened to split her face.  
"Yeah, girlie. Go two miles straight, and you'll see an island. Land there" Baloo said, only thinking of the free ride he was getting. Kit sat puzzled at this girl who was so different. He was amazed and slightly jealous of her at the same time. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing flying that plane.  
  
Guinna lowered the plane, and with great ease, landed it. The two bears were still shocked at the girl's ability, but she was stubborn to answer questions. Her smile was inviting though, and when she looked back at Kit after they landed, he felt he could get use to seeing that smile everyday.   
"On the way back, I'll show you my famous Kurosawa corkscrew" she said, unbuckling out of the pilot seat.  
"Where did you learn how to fly?" Baloo asked, helping her out the cockpit.  
"Just picked it up, I guess" she replied hesitantly with a bit of awkwardness.  
Baloo slapped his forehead. "That kinda flyin'! Naw, you couldn't of just picked it up."  
Guinna only laughed in responses. They walked through the door of the cabana-looking joint. Guinna looked around curiously. "What is this place?"  
"This, girlie, is Louie's Place" Baloo answered with a swipe of his hand. "The most happenin' joint this side of Cape Suzette."  
"The only joint this side of Cape Suzette" Kit remarked which received a mock-stern look from the older bear.   
The trio went up to the bar, and sat on the stools.   
"Hey, Fuzzy" Louie said, popping his head out from behind the bar - scaring Guinna half to death.  
"Louie, don't go around scaring the girls like that" Baloo said.  
"Sorry, cuz" Louie apologized, turning to the girl. "Hello, little lady. I'm Louie. I own this place."  
Guinna smiled, shyly. "Hi. I'm Guinna."  
"What brings you here?"  
Baloo thumbed her way. "She flew us in from Cape Suzette."  
"This little lady can fly?" Louie asked, doubtfully.   
"Yep, she's pretty good too."   
"Well, I would of never guessed that."  
Guinna wanted to hide her face. The sudden attention switch on her embarrassment button. "Even they were surprised when I showed them I could."   
"I got a special today" Louie said, grinning. "Ladies eat free."  
"Hey, when do you ever give anything for free, Louie?" Baloo cocked an eyebrow.  
Louie swatted him with his rag. "Shut up, cuz."  
The band started playing a fast calypso beat. Guinna's eyes lit up, finding it familiar to her. She jumped off the stool and grabbed Kit's hand. "Let's dance."   
"I don't know how to dance."  
"That's all right. I don't really know how either."  
He couldn't turn her down. He hopped off the stool, and followed Guinna to the dance floor. They started swinging around the floor. To Kit's astonishment, he was having fun. Baloo and Louie watched them for a few minutes then Baloo swiveled his stool to face the bar.  
"How 'bout that, Kit found a friend."  
"I don't know where he found her. He said he meet a girl after school three days ago. She hit him in the head or something like that. Don't know why. He never told me. She showed up today on our dock, and asked me if she could fly the Duck…that's how we ended up here."  
Louie rubbed his chin, and 'hmmed'. "Sounds fishy, cuz. Where did she learn how to fly?"   
"She said she just picked it up."  
"That is fishy, cuz. Looks like the kid is having fun with her."  
They glanced back over at Kit and Guinna dancing. They were laughing and cutting up together all over the floor.  
"He doesn't have many friends his age. I reckon it's good for him."  
"Just watch out. She may be a cutie, but she might be someone you don't want Kit to get hocked up with."  
"I'll watch out. If anything happens to my boy…" Baloo gulped down his soda, and slapped it on the bar. "Another soda, Louie." When Louie didn't move, Baloo looked up at him in question. A large grin was spread over the ape's face. "What?"  
"You called Kit your boy again."  
Baloo snorted, and started to babble. "I mean, my navigator. I've been like his guardian for two years. He's like my own kid."  
Just then, the kids came back to the bar still giggling.   
"You two were doing some fancy dancin' out there" Baloo remarked, finally getting his soda refilled.  
"We weren't dancing…" Guinna said.  
"Yeah, we were fumbling" Kit broke in.  
The kids keep on laughing.  
After they ate a couple hamburgers and finished up their sodas, Kit brought his new friend out to the beach that encircled Louie's island. They strolled around until they found a spot to sit under a short palm tree.  
"This is a great place" Guinna sighed, leaning against the palm.  
"So, where did you really learn how to fly?" Kit muttered leaning against the palm beside her.  
Guinna blushed. "I don't know if I should tell anyone, but I think I can trust you. My mom was a pilot and my dad was an aviational engineer. My mom taught me how to fly. She use to sit me on her lap and pretend that I was flying her plane. My dad would teach Macalister the engineering stuff."   
"Your mom was a pilot. That's neat. Where's your parents now?"  
Guinna frowned deeply. "My parents are dead. Mac is all the family I have." Kit saw the sorrow etch the girl's face, and knew the feeling of that look all too well.   
"My parents are dead too." Guinna heard a distant voice. She snapped her head to face Kit. "They are?"   
Kit nodded. "That's why I live with Baloo. I was lucky to of stoled-away on his plane, and it helped me get away from the air pirates."  
"Air pirates?" Guinna gasped. "What did they want with you?"  
"Don't get mad at me, but I use to be one of Don Karnage's pirates."  
"You lied to me about being a pirate?"  
"On the contrary" Kit started, wagging a finger. "I would of lied to you if I was still with the air pirates, but I left Karnage's service over two years ago. Will you tell me how you are involved with him?"  
Guinna became nervous again, and picked some blades of grass growing through the sand. "He 'employed' my dad until we escaped from Karnage. You know what would be priceless?"  
"What?"  
"We send a bomb wrapped as a present to Karnage with a card that read: From Kit and Guinna with love."  
The kids laughter filled the air again, blotting out the sorrow that had began to linger. Kit still didn't know the exact reason how Guinna was involved with the air pirates or how her parents died. He didn't care at the moment. He was having fun with someone his age and was loving it.  
"Lil' Britches!" Kit heard from the dock. He frowned. "Baloo is calling. Guess it's time to go"   
"Do we have to leave?" Guinna sulked.   
"If you want to get back to Cape Suzette."   
"Kit!" Baloo called again.  
"Coming Papa Bear!" He grabbed the girl's hand and helped her up.  
  
"Goodnight, girlie" Baloo bid farewell. "See ya later."   
"Bye, Mr. Baloo. Thanks for letting me fly your plane."  
Kit looked anxiously up at his friend. "Baloo, can I walk Guinna home? It's only a few blocks."  
"Come right back, Lil' Britches, and be careful."  
"I will."  
The kids walked off into the thick darkness with only street lights guiding the way. They walked in quietness until they arrived at the bushes that housed Guinna's shed.   
"I have a feeling your brother will be angry because you didn't check in" Kit remarked.   
"Yeah, but he'll get over it." Guinna grasped Kit's hand. "Today was the best day I've had in forever."  
Kit nodded. "Me too. So, I guess I'll see you later."  
"Yeah." Guinna leaned over and gave Kit an unexpected kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She climbed into the bushes, leaving Kit speechless.  
  
Macalister paced frantically in the tiny shed thinking that something bad may of happen to his sister. Guinna knocked twice. The door swung open, and in one swift motion Guinna was pushed violently against the wall.   
"Where have you been?" Mac roared, holding her there.   
"I've been out."  
"Where out?"  
"I've been out with Kit Cloudkicker" she said, eyes laden with fear.  
Several moments of silences passes before Mac let her go. Guinna could finally move to rub her aching shoulder. "I don't care who you were out with. You could of been caught."  
"I was fine! I don't get it, Mac! This charade we're playing isn't about the pirates anymore, is it?"  
"What did you two do?"   
"We had fun, Mac! Do you remember what fun is? Because, I think you don't. I had the time of my life today. I need that, Macalister. I need a stable life." A tear streaked down her cheek.  
Mac's mood suddenly changed, and he embraced her. "I'm sorry I hurt your shoulder, sis."  
"It's okay. My shoulder only hurts a little. It's my feelings that are scarred." 


	3. 3

Writer note: Urg, I've been disinterested in this series, maybe because I'm totally focused on the "Colors of the Past" instead. Anyways, sorry this chapter is so short.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Guinna slipped away from her shed in the bushes. Her brother had left to pick up some groceries, so it made a good time for her to go see Kit for a while. He and Baloo were loading cargo to be shipped on the routine drop to New Fedora when she walked up.  
"Hey, guys."  
Kit turned suddenly, forgetting the cargo. "Hey Guinna!"   
"Greetin's, girlie" Baloo grunted out, setting a box down in the cargo hold of the Sea Duck.  
"Where are you headed to today?" Guinna asked curiously, peeking into the cargo hold.   
"To New Fedora" Baloo answered. "Just a weekly routine run; a couple hours."  
Guinna nodded then asked something she didn't plan on. "Can I come?"  
"Yeah, why not" Kit said, smling.  
"I don't know." Of course, it was up to the adult to crush a kid's fun. "Becky might not let you, Lil' lady."  
"Why not? She flow us to Louie's yesterday. Why can't she just come along for the ride today?"  
Baloo shrugged. "Go ask ole' Becky then Lil' Britches."  
Kit hiked up the dock to the building with Guinna.  
"Miz Cunningham?"  
Rebecca looked up from her paperwork over her glasses "Hi, Kit. Who's your friend?"  
"This is Guinna Kurosawa. Guinna, this is my very understanding, very patient bosslady - Miz Cunningham."  
"Hi" Guinna greeted. "Pleased to meet you."  
"Pleased to meet you too" Rebecca replied with a smile.  
"We were wondering if she could come along with us to New Fedora and back?" Kit asked, hopeful.   
"I don't know, Kit. Wait, are you the girl who hit Kit over the head?"  
Kit groaned. "How did you know about that?"  
Guinna blushed. "Guilty as charged."   
"You two are friends?"  
"Now we are" Kit shrugged.   
"I think it's great that you have friends Kit, but going on a business trip? You remember what happen last time you asked me to bring a friend on a trip?"  
Kit rolled his eyes. "That was almost two years ago. Besides, this is just a routine trip to New Fedora."  
"Well, I suppose it won't hurt."  
"Thanks, Miz Cunningham!" Kit said before dragging back to the SeaDuck.  
  
Halfway to new Fedora, Kit spotted a mass of curling clouds. He grinned. Ideal clouds for his favorite sport.   
"Papa Bear, perfect cloudsurfing straight ahead." He pointed to the mass of white. "Can I go out?"  
Baloo saluted. "All right, navigator, but don't go too crazy with trying to show off."   
"Can I take Guinna out on my air board?" Kit asked, nonchalantly.   
"Can your board handle it?"  
"I think it'd be able to handle me and her."  
"I'd really like to go out on it, Mr. Baloo."  
"Well, go for it kids."  
They headed to the cargo hold as Baloo opened the hatch.   
"Hold on to my waist real tight and don't let go" Kit said with a playful grin.  
"Don't worry, I won't let go."   
With tow rope in hand, Kit cascaded out the plane. He took out his airfoil from under his sweater and flicked it open. He smoothly placed it under his feet than glanced at Guinna. She had her eyes closed tightly.   
"Guinna, you can open your eyes now" he told her.   
She slowly opened her eyes and her feet found the board still holding on to Kit's waist with a secure grip. She screamed than laughed at the sight of the water so far below her.  
"Kit, this is great! I've never experienced such a thing before!"  
"It is great." 


End file.
